


Спокойно

by 2Y5



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Y5/pseuds/2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я так соскучился.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спокойно

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Стэну и сообществу в ВК #stuckyfeels.  
> Продолжает бомбить по ночам. Теперь Стаки.

— Пегги, это мой выбор.  
  
Да. Это действительно был осознанный выбор Капитана. Спасти всех, пусть и ценой своей жизни, утопить самолет — что может быть правильнее? Это достойная причина. Достойная. Но не настоящая.  
  
— Пегги. — Этой девушкой он восхищался. Влюбился как мальчишка. Но любить он будет всегда только одного человека… Впрочем, это не повод делать Пегги больнее.  
  
— Я здесь. — Всегда рядом. Всегда поможет. Друг.  
  
— Я бы хотел пригласить тебя на танец. — Множество девушек по всему миру хотели бы станцевать с самим Капитаном Америка.  
  
— Согласна. В клубе "Аист" через неделю в субботу. — А голос у железной леди все равно дрожит от волнения. А он от волнения говорил чуть с хрипотцой…  
  
— Договорились, — выдыхает Стив. Правильно. Все правильно.  
  
— Ровно в восемь. И не вздумай опоздать, понял? — Всегда командует. Даже сейчас.  
  
— Но танцевать я так и не научился. — _Он_ пытался, но Стив больше смущался, а потом и не до того становилось.  
  
— Я научу тебя. Только приходи. — Прости, Пегги. Прости за эту пустую надежду.  
  
— Закажем что-нибудь медленное. А то еще наступлю теб…  
  
«Я иду к тебе, Баки. Я скоро снова с тобой увижусь… Я так соскучился».  
  
Наконец-то на душе спокойно.


End file.
